White day
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sora regaló en su día regalo a sus cinco chicos preferidos. Cuando llega el día de que los chicos devuelvan su regalo, Sora se llevará una sorpresa complemente perfecta.


Dejando retillo de mi querida **Genee** , que espero que esto le levante algo ánimo. ¡Qué te mejores!

* * *

 **Su reto fue el siguiente:**

Basandote en la imagen de los chicos con traje blanco (asumo que por el White Day(?)) donde todos posan con Taichi sosteniendo un regalo... Que este vaya dirigido a Sora. Es todo lo que diré. Hay muchos Mimi x Todos, es hora de que se peleen todos por Sora(?) No tienen que estar todos enamorados de ella, con que haya cierta competencia entre los chicos a por la muchacha en cuestión, mejor. Que en algún momento aparezcan los chicos al frente de Sora, justo como en la imagen. Y ella o.O Una idea es que a todos se les ocurriera un mismo regalo y solo quedaba uno en la tienda, el regalo pasa de mano en mano hasta llegar al momento en que parece que todos lo entregan juntos.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** White day.

 **Pareja:** Sora x Todos.

 **Género:** Friendship / romance.

 **Ranking:** K.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC...

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece...

* * *

 _Y esta fue la cosa que salió..._

* * *

 **ºWhite dayº  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sora es un ser de mucho amor. Su corazón ama a muchas personas._

 _En San valentine, entregó su amor a sus chicos especiales._

 _5 hombres que ama._

 _._

 _._

—¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

Miyako se apoyó sobre el mostrador, mirándoles con diversión. Takeru la miró con una sonrisa indiferente, aquella que solía poner cuando ocultaba algo. Su hermano ni siquiera la miró. Taichi se rascó la nuca y balbuceó. Koushiro enrojeció y fingió que miraba algo en el escaparate frente a ellos. Joe se arregló la camisa y carraspeó.

Miyako le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Parecéis sospechosos. _Muy_ sospechosos.

Los chicos la miraron y un suspiro general recorrió la tienda. La chica de lentes se las subió y aguardando una explicación, se apoyó todavía más contra el mostrador. Era su turno de encargarse de la tienda, así que tenía tiempo de sobras para escuchar.

—

.

Tai gruñó y tiró de nuevo del objeto para que Yamato soltara el dichoso agarre. Pero no logró nada más que Koushiro y Joe se inclinaran más hacia ellos, en espera de que el regalo resbalara de sus manos para ellos encargarse de él. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso. Se había recorrido muchas tiendas con ideas de comprárselo. Ese año no iba a cagarla como años atrás pasara.

Era catorce de marzo y pensaba dar un regalo increíble a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con los demás ahí y, especialmente, que todos fuera a echar mano al mismo objeto que él. El primero había sido Yamato, jadeante, clavando la mirada en él.

—Quita. Iba a cogerlo yo.

Taichi sintió un tic en su ceja izquierda.

—Ni de coña. Es mío.

Entonces, Takeru había aparecido. Pensaba que su intención era apoyar a su hermano, pero también quiso agenciarse el objeto, seguido de Koushiro y Joe, que alegaba que al ser el mayor, tenía más derecho que los demás. Los demás lo mandaron a callar al instante.

Cuando escucharon la vocecilla de Miyako fue casi como un alivio.

—¿Tienes más en el almacén de esto?

—No— respondió divertida la chica—. ¿Es un regalo de agradecimiento por el día blanco, chicos?

No supo quién de todos se puso más colorado. Miyako estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Qué tal si, y tomároslo solo como un consejo, lo compráis entre todos? Porque seguro que es para la misma chica— canturreó.

Taichi recordó que Hikari le expulsó de su casa el catorce de diciembre y que ella, Miyako, Mimi y Sora se habían encerrado en su cocina para preparar chocolate. Así que la chica estaba al tanto de todo el follón.

Todos habían recibido chocolate de la misma chica. Mimi no entregó a ninguno como castigo y alegando que ya habían recibido mucho. Y de Hikari… prefería no saber quién era el desgraciado. Aunque sospechaba de cierto rubio…

—¿Y si realmente hacemos eso? Es el único que queda en toda la ciudad— opinó Koushiro.

Y todos sabían que cuando Koushiro afirmaba una cosa era porque lo había averiguado.

Yamato y él intercambiaron una mirada. De esas en las que sabía que podía confiar en él. Ambos retiraron la mano y Takeru fue el que se adelantó para coger el regalo y caminar hacia el mostrador, Koushiro se lo arrebató para observar que estuviera en buen estado y Joe lo cogió para escribir la carta de felicitación.

Miyako hizo la cuenta y esperó mientras lo envolvía.

Todos abrieron la cartera y repartieron el coste.

—¿Y si terminan de poner el dulce? — ofreció ella.

Los chicos se miraron sin comprender.

—

.

Sora estiró las piernas sobre su cama tras colocarse los calcetines por las rodillas. La calefacción se había roto y su madre no llegaría hasta la noche. Miró su móvil al escucharlo vibrar. Un mensaje de Miyako brillaba con todas las letras en mayúsculas.

[18: 56] Remitente: Miyako. Título: Arréglate.

 _(icono de música) Sora-chan. Tu regalo va de camino. Espero que no estés en pijama y con rulos._

Sora miró el móvil sin comprender. Levantó la mirada hacia el calendario y entonces, la bombilla se encendió en su mente. Saltó de la cama para mirarse al espejo y tironeo de sus cabellos para alisarlos y arreglarlos.

Justo cuando revisaba que su ropa estuviera correcta, la puerta sonó. Se acercó casi de puntillas, nerviosa. Había entrado chocolate a muchas personas. Muchas. Y quizás hubiera sido demasiado.

Pero seguro que al menos dos de ellos se enfocarían en traerle regalos. Cuando Miyako le mandó el mensaje, estaba muy lejos de pensar en lo que iba a encontrarse.

Nada más abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron de pura sorpresa y se puso colorada de las sensaciones que acudían a su mente. Vergüenza, sorpresa, excitación…

—¡Chicos! — exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro.

Todos aquellos a los que había regalado chocolate estaban frente a ella. Vestidos de blanco y camisas negras y accesorios de diferentes colores.

Yamato el más alocado, apoyado sobre Tai. Takeru con su toque personal. Koushiro arreglándose la pajarita mientras sonreía y Joe tirándose de la chaqueta.

Taichi, para su sorpresa, manteniendo en postura su vestimenta, extendió un regalo hacia ella. A la par, sus bocas se movieron.

—¡Gracias, Sora! ¡Feliz día blanco!

Empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa, mientras uno a uno empezaban a entrar y besarle las mejillas. Tai fue el último, con el regalo todavía entre sus manos. Se rascó la nuca cuando cogió la cajita.

—Espero que esta vez no sea un fracaso— murmuró.

Sora abrió el paquete y casi rió. Era un pequeño joyero y exclusivo en forma de raqueta de tenis. Uno que había sido muy difícil de conseguir debido a que sus existencias se acabaron casi en seguida.

Se aferró a su cuello y besó la comisura de sus labios, luego se volvió hacia los demás, sonriéndoles agradecida.

—Es precioso, chicos. Y estáis guapísimos.

Sonrojos grupales, carraspeos y rascadas de nucas que provocaron que Sora sonriese más. Feliz, extendió los brazos y los ahuecó a todos en su regazo lo mejor que pudo.

—Os quiero mucho. Aunque… casi creí que ibais a cantar. ¿Cantareis?

Los chicos la miraron con espanto. Yamato se acercó a la mesa y empezó a dar toques a ritmo. Taichi abrió la boca para protestar. Joe empezó el canto.

La última carcajada, siempre, de felicidad, era la de Sora.

Sus chicos.

Sus hombres.

Su día blanco.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Listo! No sé si realmente fuera la idea. Creo que faltó más pelea entre ellos =S

 **17 de Febrero del 2016**


End file.
